Cthulhu Characters
Minor characters from the Call of Cthulhu series are as follows. List of Song of the Deep Characters Davy Renfield An indifferent butler who acted regardless of events, he disappears in the middle of his master Irvine's ceremony. Whether he managed to escape, was killed, or helped the Deep Ones enter, is currently unknown. Edward Stanhope A fervent adept of colonialism and an arrogant man who believes everything is owed to him. His arrogant and somewhat misanthropic traits, combined with his extreme confidence in himself, contribute to his final demise. Irvine Murray An old man who was obsessed with the song of the Deep Ones who attempted to transcribe it : after his death, he was subjugated to their will, becoming restless and tormenting the living to finally reclaim his song in a final, sacrificial cérémony. Kenneth Johanson An investigator who sought to learn more about Irvine's strange behavior : his rational personality, once the Deep Ones start attacking the mansion, causes him to promptly flee - and be killed, his body returned to the mansion's entrance. Paula McGilian A talented pianist who was a dear friend of Irvine's. After hearing the Deep Ones' song, her mind was overwhelmed by its musical subtleties and she died of blood loss, scratching an attempt at retranscribing a sheet music for it on the table to the point of losing her fingers. Renan Lovelace This manipulative man with slick black hair is in fact an envoy of a famed occultist society, sent to investigate Irvine's possessions. He understands the truth about Irvine far too quickly, and succumbs to the madness of the Deep Ones' song. List of Pharaoh's Bride Characters Alicebeth Ygrett A woman who practiced witchcraft a long time ago and used it to - accidently - summon Nyarlathotep. This eventually resulted in her developing twisted affection for him, ending in a catastrophic pregnancy. She was killed for witchcraft and her unborn baby devoured her from the inside as she died. Donnell O'Brian A young farmer next to Ongash who has avoided Ongash's curse for quite a bit. This allows him to be quite saner and less degenerate than most people in Ongash, making him a helpful ally for Shella Duncan and Ann-Lise Adler Mathilda Ygrett Alicebeth's human daughter, a woman plagued by the voices of Alicebeth's other, unborn monstrosity. Gone half-insane, she waits for the day the Ongash Abomination will come to devour her, while delaying that day as much as she can in her pranoid delirium. Mayor Brenwick A strange, twisted giant of a man who seems as if he was almost in a dream. He sentenced Alicebeth Ygrett a long time ago and is now cursed, forced to feed her child innocent women at every solstice while barely being conscious. List of Dread Dreaming City Characters Cthulhu A dream-hunting aberration, this somewhat weak Great Old One - for Great Old One standards, at least - sleeps in his dreaded palace for years, waiting for the moment to awaken and consume the world in madness. Georges Winchester The sinister owner of the Akumut Asylum, Georges made a pact with the Dark Tapestry a long time ago. Gaining money and power in exchange for his inmates' sanity, Georges was however eventually sacrificed by Azathoth in order to open a path to Cthulhu. Gordon Singer An inmate in the Akumut Asylum who opened his mind to Azathoth, who used it as an Avatar in the material world. Nothing is known about him, since his personality has been destroyed by Azathoth's will. John Kenworth An inmate in the Akumut Asylum who has glimpsed of Cthulhu's arrival in his dreams. This young man, once slightly schizophrenic, burst into madness and attempted to warn of his arrival. He later helped Devos Raines and Matt Stone reach the center of R'lyeh at the price of his life. List of Christmas Special Characters Devin McMillan The older son of the McMillan family, Devin is a cynical and rebellious teenager whose family's practices have left him jaded and indifferent. While not as cruel as the rest of the family, he lacks the willpower to oppose them and instead shows disapproval through his loner's nature. Eleonora McMillan The younger daughter of the McMillan family, Eleonora, despite her very young age (10 years), fully possesses her mother's natural affinity for magic and the supernatural. Her gifts and acceptation of the Dark Tapestry make her somewhat creepy. Fergus McMillan The father and apparent leader of the McMillan family. Fergus is a man of reason and action who does what he must for the sake of his family and future, uncaring about what sacrifices may befall others. Selfish and protective, Fergus feigns kindness and benevolence to others while being in fact cynical and abrupt. Leona McMillan The mother and true leader of the McMillan family, Leona is an ancient individual who pledged her soul to the Dark Tapestry in exchange for her and her family's eternity. Leona is obsessed with the cruelty of nature and the absolute truth that the world is divided into predators and prey, and the desire to impose this view unto the universe itself. Shub-Niggurath A powerful Great Old One that presides over madness, degeneracy, bestiality, incest, corruption and mental degradation. It offers mutations in exchange for sanity, and devours health and purity as it grants eternity and power while tainting bloodlines. It is nicknamed 'the Goat with a thousand young'. List of Masque of Delusion Characters Aston Grey An elder noble who dabbled into manipulating the Dark Tapestry and made a contract with Hastur to endow August Picker with supernatural skills in order for Picker to maintain his youth. Behind his amiable figure is a man of sin and fear who only desires to live forever at any price. August Picker An old, alcoholic and depressed painter who was forced into becoming a servant of Hastur. Able to breathe life into his creations, although they always end up twisted by Hastur's maddened influence, he attempted to resurrect Olivia Redfield, to no avail. He is responsible for Dianthea's creation. Hastur A twisted Great Old One associated with ruin, art, madness, air and whose emblem is the Yellow Sign - both the symbol and the associated play. He is one of the less alien Great Old Ones and can manifest as a humanlike being, albeit with a distorted mask-like face. This mask was later stolen by Josue. List of Abyss of Human Contempt Characters The Teacher An enigmatic teacher that serves as a herald to the Shedim, connected to the Shedim of Growth, Gehan. Nihilistic and obsessed with growth and consumption, he justifies his actions through misanthropy and contempt, although his alien mentality hints that both of those are merely excuses.Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Dark Tapestry